


Occupied

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Humor, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sometimes, Duo's mouth runs away with him. Zechs is perfectly fine with that.





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 20th Kinktober prompt: dirty talk (2x6).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Occupied** by luvsanime02

########

“You know,” Zechs says while thrusting slowly inside of Duo, “I thought about just having you suck me off, but I want to hear your voice while I fuck you even more than I want your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Duo groans, lying on his stomach on their ridiculously large bed, with his ass propped up by some pillows as Zechs pushes into him from behind. “Fuck you,” he mutters, because yeah, Duo’s loud in bed compared to Zechs, and it constantly amuses the other man.

“I believe that I’m the one fucking you, my dear,” Zechs replies, thrusting deeply inside of Duo in emphasis. 

His hard cock just grazes Duo’s prostate, and he moans. “Fuck, yes,” he says. “Just like that. Fuck my ass with your huge cock, Zechs.”

“There it is,” Zechs says, and yes, he sounds amused, but he also sounds very turned on, and Duo smirks. Nothing arouses Zechs more than when Duo can’t control his mouth during sex any longer, and he just starts saying whatever comes to mind.

“Fuck me harder,” Duo begs, and Zechs’s hips snap forward in response. Duo cries out. “Yeah, just like that, fuck. Harder. I want you in me deeper, Zechs. Want to feel your balls slapping against my ass, want to feel your thick cock split me open and fuck me so hard I’ll still feel you there in me tomorrow.”

“Fuck,” Zechs says, the expletive leaving him as a whispered curse. Duo loves when he can get Zechs to lose enough control to curse. “You want my big cock that bad?” Zechs asks, and fuck. Holy shit, Zechs doesn’t usually talk back to Duo while they’re having sex, and this is the hottest thing ever. “Want my big cock to fuck your tight ass?”

“Yes,” Duo says, moaning louder. He’d be thrusting back demandingly if Zechs’s hands weren’t firmly holding his hips in place. “Want it so bad, Zechs. Want to feel you fuck me so hard.” Zechs’s thrusts speed up, until he’s pounding into Duo, one of his hands letting go of Duo’s hip and reaching up to grab the headboard instead.

Duo purposely clenches around Zechs’s cock just to hear him hiss in response. “Come on,” he pleads. “Fuck, touch me, Zechs. Come on, I’m so close. Your big cock feels so fucking good, fucking me so hard I wanna come.”

Zechs leans down, pressing himself against Duo’s back, and his lips brush Duo’s ear. “You want me to jerk you off?” he asks. “Want me to touch your cock while I’m fucking you? Such a greedy, little slut.”

Duo nods as much as he can in this position without dislodging Zechs’s lips. “Yeah,” he says, panting now, “I’m your greedy, little slut. Want to come so bad, Zechs. I want you to come inside me, fill up my tight hole with your cum until it’s dripping back out, and then fill me up some more. Come on, fucking touch me already.”

Zechs chuckles, but his other hand leaves Duo’s hip at last, and he reaches down to start stroking Duo’s cock, tugging rapidly on the hard length. Duo thrusts back against Zechs now, matching his hard, fast rhythm. “That’s it,” he says encouragingly. “Just like that, fuck yes, almost there, fuck, almost-”

Duo comes hard, clenching tightly around Zechs’s cock again while his release coats the man’s hand. “Shit, yes,” he whispers, not even sure if Zechs can still hear him. It doesn’t matter, because Zechs is very quickly coming too, emptying himself deep inside of Duo just like he asked for, and Duo groans at the feeling of his sensitive insides being filled with cum. “Fuck.”

Zechs relaxes on top of him, nuzzling against Duo’s neck. “We just did that,” he says, his voice sex-rough.

Duo laughs shakily. “Get off of me so I can lie down,” he mutters, and Zechs groans but complies, pulling out of Duo before collapsing onto the bed next to him. Duo stretches out in relief and wriggles against the sheets, determined not to move again for a few minutes.

“We really should have just fucked on the couch,” Zechs says next to him, sounding more composed again already.

Duo shrugs. “We didn’t want to stain it,” he points out. Zechs more than Duo, who didn’t really care either way.

“But now the sheets need washed,” Zechs says, and if Duo looks at him right now, he’s sure that he’ll see Zechs wrinkling his nose. 

Duo rolls his eyes. “The horror of washing sheets,” he drawls. “How domestic.”

“I think I want your mouth occupied now,” Zechs replies archly.

Duo laughs, and finally turns his head so that he can see Zechs’s face. He’s smirking, and he looks very content and satisfied for someone who’s doing an awful lot of complaining after great sex. “Sure you can manage that right now?” he asks teasingly.

“For you, sweetheart?” Zechs says, using the endearment because he knows that it makes Duo blush. “Always.”

Zechs leans over and kisses him, and Duo eagerly responds, ready for more.


End file.
